Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a mask assembly that may display high-resolution deposition patterns regardless of a size of a mask for deposition, and an apparatus and method of manufacturing a display device using the mask assembly.
Discussion of the Background
In general, among flat displays, an organic light-emitting display device is an active light-emissive display device and has wide viewing angles and excellent contrast. In addition, the organic light-emitting display device may be driven by a low voltage, and be light and thin while having a high response rate. Thus, organic light-emitting display devices have drawn attention as next-generation display devices.
An organic layer and/or an electrode of the organic light-emitting display device may be manufactured by a vacuum deposition method. However, as the resolution of the organic light-emitting display device increases, a mask that is used in the deposition process is required to be larger, and the width of open slits in the mask and distribution of the open slits are required to decrease.
However, as a size of a mask for deposition according to the related art increases, the mask is divided into a plurality of numbers and tension-welded to a separate frame. Thus, a process of manufacturing the mask is complicated, and the mask has to be periodically replaced in order to prevent deposition defects due to transformation of deposition patterns.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.